<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for "As Much a Ghost" by Squeaky by Taste_is_Sweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564166">Art for "As Much a Ghost" by Squeaky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet'>Taste_is_Sweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More Enthusiasm than Talent [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, Reverse Big Bang Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art I made for the 2020 Marvel Reverse Big Bang, which both inspired, and was inspired by, "As Much a Ghost" by Squeaky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More Enthusiasm than Talent [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/945513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cross Streets Work Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563668">As Much a Ghost</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky">Squeaky</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Artifacts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Sam and Natasha find in the old boxes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Title Banner for "As Much a Ghost" by Squeaky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exactly as stated. :D The banner I made for the Tumblr post.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally thinking poor Bucky might be some kind of sad, urban Crossroad Demon when I made this piece, but Squeaky decided he was a ghost instead, and made a fantastic story to go with it.</p><p><a href="https://taste-is-sweet.tumblr.com/">I have a Tumblr.</a> It is likely not haunted.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563668">As Much a Ghost</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky">Squeaky</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>